Genmaken
by hana-kitzu
Summary: shonen ai. La razon por la cual estas con alguien sin que esta te vea como tu, sino como otra. XX se entiende


**Hanasaki and koibitotenshitotsuki: **hola a todos

**Koibitotenshitotsuki: **tamos locas y con mas ganas de full metal alchemist, así que decidimos hacer este fic XD. Si! Vivamos.

**Hanasaki: **como siempre FMA no nos pertenece TT pero ya la robaremos XD. Ah también es shonen ai. Asi que si no les gusta estan advertidos

**Koibitotenshitotsuki: **disfruten del fic.

**Genmaken.**

Hace un mes que se encontraba en este extraño mundo, hace dos días que se había ido de la casa de su padre para buscar alguna forma de volver a su mundo, a su verdadero mundo, junto a su hermano. Sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo, la duda lo consumía en todo momento invadiéndolo con las miles de preguntas de las cuales no tenia respuesta ¿Estará bien¿Habrá recuperado su cuerpo¿Me extrañara? **Al** dijo en un susurro, observando el cielo con la esperanza de olvidar sus penas, pero estas crecieron al ver las escasas estrellas que iluminaban el lugar _"en Rizenbool eran mas hermosas_ pensó aun mas melancólico, recordando su casa, a su hermano. El ruido de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Ed, miro por la ventana el reflejo de la persona que se encontraba ahí, abrió los ojos sorprendido, se volteo bruscamente, sin querer lagrimas salieron de sus ojos **Al** dijo al joven frente suyo **¡Al!** Gritó mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente, sin evitar derramar sus lágrimas.

**Lo siento mucho Ed pero yo no soy al que buscas** Dijo la suave voz de Alphonse separándose lentamente de Ed, no sabía el por que pero le dolía saber que simplemente era el recuerdo de alguien mas, un sustituto quizás de la persona que su amigo tanto anhelaba ver. Ed se separo rápidamente de el, limpio sus lagrimas y luego sonrió alegremente.

**Disculpa, estaba distraído y te confundí** Trato de sonar lo mas natural posible, pero Alphonse se dio cuenta de que Ed mentía.

Hace tres semanas que se habían visto por primera vez, el caminaba por la calle tranquilamente cuando lo vio, sentado tristemente en una vereda observando el cielo, pensó al verlo que era un niño perdido por su cara de tristeza, así que se acerco a el y le hablo **estas perdido pequeño **la reacción del joven no se hizo esperar, se levanto rápidamente mientras gritaba.

**¡A quién llamas pulga enana que apenas puedes ver porque...** ambos quedaron en silencio. Alphonse tenía una gotita en la frente ante la reacción del joven, pero se preocupo ante su repentino silencio y como lo observaba sorprendido, mientras lagrimas se formaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

**¿Pequeño?** Preguntó, de pronto sintió como este se le tiraba encima llorando.

**AL, AL** lloraba de alegría **Al **Estuvo correspondiendo el abrazo por un tiempo, cuando noto que el joven se había quedado dormido, no supo que hacer en ese momento cuando de la nada llego un señor.

**Disculpa la molestia ocasionada por Ed, eres idéntico a su hermano que esta buscando ese es el por qué de su reacción** el simplemente observo al señor mientras asentía con la cabeza, luego giro la vista para encontrarse con el rostro durmiente de Ed. Desde ese día ambos jóvenes mantuvieron una estrecha amistad.

------------POV ALPHONSE------------------------

**Disculpa Alphonse en verdad yo no quería...** Dices apenado.

**Esta bien** Me quede mirándote, para luego sonreírte y cambiar de tema. **Oye, por qué no me cuentas más de tu hermano** El solo asintió para luego empezar a hablar.

**Al es mi hermano pequeño cuando mi madre murió tuvimos que hacer un gran viaje, para recuperar algo que perdimos. **No sabía el porque, pero creo que no fue muy buena idea preguntarle eso a Ed su cara estaba triste.

**Oye Ed mejor me lo cuentas después ya es muy tarde y debes estar cansado. **Te digo para que no sigas poniendo esa cara tan triste al recordarlo.

**Estoy bien** Respondes con tu habitual sonrisa. **Aun así, lo mejor será dormir** Veo como te acomodas en tu asiento, subiendo tu vista en la ventana, contemplando las estrellas. Te imito por un tiempo y luego giro mi rostro para encontrarte completamente dormido, sonrío al verte, me levanto, acercándome a ti,subo mi mano y con ella acaricio tus cabellos.

**Al** Susurras entre sueño. Saco mi mano rápidamente extrañado y a la vez dolido por mi comportamiento y la reacción que tuviste ante esto, vuelvo a mi asiento sin quitarte los ojos de encima.

**Ya estamos por llegar a la estación** Te digo acercándome sigilosamente a ti **Ed despierta... **te susurro suavemente.

**Al déjame dormir un rato más** Otra vez me confundes, me pregunto si algún día me verás como realmente soy.

**Ed despierta estamos llegando a la estación** grito agitándote por los hombros hasta que reaccionas.

**Oye Alphonse no tenias que ser tan brusco** Dices molesto mirándome de reojo.

**No es culpa mía que cada vez que te hablo me a andes confundiendo con tu hermano** Te respondo apartando la mirada.

**Yo lo siento…** Sonrío dulcemente observándote denuevo, tenias la vista agachada y se notaba el arrepentimiento por lo que habías hecho.

**Simplemente recuerda que soy Alphonse Heidrich. **Te digo calidamente, levantas el rostro y asientes, pero tu sonrisa no volvió, preocupándome.

**Lo mejor será ir a casa** Digo mientras tomo mis cosas, afirmas con la cabeza y me sigues en silencio. Dolía, realmente me dolía saber que yo no era nada mas que una copia idéntica a tu hermano, aun así permanecía a tu lado ¿Qué me motivaba a seguir contigo? Si fuera otro no lo hubiese aceptado. Sonrió al responder mi propia pregunta. **Ed que te pasa** **hay algo que te preocupa, desde que salimos de la estación estas así si es por..**. Pregunto pero solo te detienes y dejas el libro en la mesa, volteas a verme, otra ves en tu mirada encuentro un vació, otra vez te habías ido, no estabas conmigo, estabas con el recuerdo de tu hermano.

**No, no es nada solo estaba pensando ¿Cuándo llegue a la luna, desde ahí sabré que hacer?** Me quedo callado observándote, tus miradas, tus gestos.

**No te preocupes de ahí sabremos que hacer no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora.**

**Tienes razón** sonríes para luego mirar a tu alrededor **es un departamento muy lindo** dices viendo algunas cosas con curiosidad.

**La busque especialmente para nosotros **te digo con otra sonrisa, volteas a verme, nuevamente tu expresión es triste.

**No debiste molestarte** me dices un poco culpable.

**Y por que no** te pregunto ante tu comentario, tus ojos se posan en los míos.

**Yo... yo** callas sin poder continuar, me acerco a ti y con mi mano tomo tu hombro, tiro tu cuerpo, acercándolo al mío, dándote un suave beso en los labios. Pasa el tiempo y me separo de ti, observo tu rostro, con sorpresa lo encuentro completamente rojo **¿Dónde esta mi cuarto?** preguntas sin pedirme explicaciones, pero me alegro de que no me las pidieras no sabría explicarte, ni yo mismo me puedo explicar estas sensaciones que experimento al verte.

**Al fondo, la primera puerta** sin mas vas para allá, dejándome solo y culpable. Me quedo un rato parado, en el mismo lugar, de pronto escucho sollozos, eres tu, mis puños se cierran con fuerza, maldiciéndome en haberte lastimado, realmente se que tan importante es tu hermano para ti, no soy imbécil como para no notar esos sentimientos tan profundos que brotan dentro de tu ser por esa persona. Después de un rato me decido a verte, se que parte de todo esto es culpa mía, jure ayudarte cuando te pedí que me acompañaras a este lugar tan desconocido.

Entro sin avisar, te encuentro en un rincón, llorando con la vista oculta en tus rodillas abrasándolas con las manos.

**Ed** te digo suavemente, pero no respondes a mi llamada, te había hecho explotar y ya no podías contener tus lagrimas **lo siento** te digo sin estar muy seguro de que me escuches **Yo...solo me deje llevar yo...** de repente dejas de sollozar y te lanzas a mis brazos, siento tus lagrimas mojando mi camisa **Ed** digo mas para mi q para ti **Ed** vuelvo a llamar

**Sólo déjame desahogarme, estar aquí, contigo Alphonse** Te abrazo con fuerza mientras lagrimas salen de mis ojos, acompañándote. Me sentí reconocido, era yo, con el Alphonse que quería estar era conmigo y no con su sombra.

_**Fin.**_

**Hanasaki: **ojalá les haya gustado el fic.

**Koibitotenshitotsuki: **el titulo significa el golpe de la ilusion (por si no sabian XD)

**Hanasaki and koibitotenshitotsuki: **no olviden dejar reviews! Nos leemos despues.


End file.
